


The Bracelet

by Arin_Peach



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Taebin - Freeform, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, dontknowwhatotag, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Peach/pseuds/Arin_Peach
Summary: A one shot of taebin!
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Bracelet

Taehyun was thinking about Soobin again. Soobin was an admirable lover with pretty eyes and pretty personality.

Taehyun walked over to the window and reflected on his sunny surroundings. He had always loved quiet School with its tricky trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the admirable figure of Choi Soobin.

Taehyun gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a brave, kind, tea drinker with short height and beautiful eyes. His friends saw him as a flabby, frantic friend. Once, he had even helped a moaning injured bird recover from a flying accident.

But not even a brave person who had once helped a moaning injured bird recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Soobin had in store today.

The sun shined, making Taehyun calm. Taehyun grabbed his bracelet that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Taehyun stepped outside and Soobin came closer, he could see the silly glint in his eye.  
Soobin gazed with affection. He said, in hushed tones, "Do you love me?."

Taehyun looked back, even more calm and still fingering the bracelet. "Soobin, I do love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with afraid of feelings, like two creepy, clumsy cats thinking at a very understanding birthday party, which had R&B music playing in the background.

Taehyun studied Soobin's pretty eyes.  
Eventually, he took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry," began Taehyun in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you as much as you do Soobin."

Taehyun could actually hear Soobin's emotions shatter into millions of pieces. Then the admirable lover hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Taehyun's nerves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! / twt - Arin_Peach


End file.
